Chocolate Milkshakes are better at 1 AM
by writergirl94
Summary: To makeup for being what Issac says which is a "Dick Alpha" Derek decides to take him and Erica out for a late night chocolate milkshake. During this late night adventure with a little help from Issac, Derek tries to care and get to know another member of his pack. Pack feels. Pack Fluff. Onshot. COMPLETE. COMPLETE! COMPLETE. No I'm not going to continue so do not ask me.


**A/N: The news that Gage Golightly won't be returning for her role as Erica makes me very sad. I started writing this several days ago, unaware that this would happen. I loved Erica and I'm sad to see her go but she lives on in our stories!**

**There is probably some Grammar mistakes, I'm horrible at it, and too lazy to care. So aside from that please read and review=)**

Chocolate Milkshakes are better at 1 AM

"Derek?" Erica questioned as she arched her body over the couch where Derek was reading a book. Issac had taken up the rest of the couch as he was fast asleep.

"When did you get here?" He questioned with a grunt.

"Can I paint my claws?" She asked.

Derek twisted his body to face her with his non smiling eyebrows raised routine, "What?"

"If I paint them sapphire blue I think it will add a personal touch to my wolf side."

Derek crinkled his nose, "I can smell the nail polish."

Erica smiled proudly and revealed her sapphire blue claws, "Boyd thought they were cool. I'm almost done convincing him to paint his too. Some manly colors of course; like black or silver!"

Issac had woken up and pushed himself into a sitting position, "Cool." He eyed her wolfed out nails.

Erica squealed with delight, "I'm gonna go show Peter!"

She disappeared just as Derek let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were nice." Issac commented.

"Yeah well, whatever." Derek said, "She and Boyd just got back."

Issac smiled.

"You have school tomorrow don't you?" Derek questioned.

Issac nodded.

"Boyd's with his family isn't Erica supposed to be with hers?"

Issac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "She and her mom had a big fight, and I thought she told you?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't know if you noticed but people don't normally open up to me. I don't come off as approachable and an in touch with my feelings kind of guy."

Issac snorted with a grin, "Oh really?"

Derek flicked his foot, "Shut up."

There was a moment of silence as Derek closed his book and placed it on the armrest. Issac watched him carefully, noticing the frustration his eyes as he pressed his hands together. The younger werewolf noticed right away at how deeply uncomfortable Derek was with not being approachable.

"We could go out for milkshakes!" Issac encouraged.

"What?" Derek questioned

Issac stretched his feet out onto Derek's lap. This action got him a glare from the alpha, which he ignored.

"If something was ever bothering me; my older brother would drive me to one of those 24 hour diner places. We would get a corner booth, order chocolate milkshakes, and just talk. When we left, I always felt better; plus milkshakes in general are just awesome."

Derek continued to frown at him.

"You want to make up for being a dick Alpha? This is a start." Issac persisted.

A few seconds later Derek let his head drop, "Erica? How would you feel about taking a drive?"

Xoxo

As it made Derek extremely uncomfortable Issac "forgot" to call shotgun first. Derek glared at Issac from the rearview mirror and he snickered the entire time. Erica was excited in the front seat and she kept playing with the radio which annoyed Derek greatly.

The diner was downtown and it happened to be the same one Issac and Camden shared many memories. Issac's eyes gleamed at the sight in front of him and Derek nervously parked the car. Erica walked ahead of them to get a table while the boys took their time walking up the stairs.

Derek walked side by side with Issac as he noticed both excitement and sadness to him.

"We can go somewhere else…" Derek said.

"What? Are you crazy? This place has the best milkshakes in the world."

"Issac…"

"Tonight's about Erica." He said with a smile.

Xoxo

Erica is waiting for them at a corner booth in the back. The booth is that old fashioned typical red cushion.

The three end up ordering three chocolate milkshakes and a plate of fries to share.

When the waiter leaves to place their orders Erica's eyes meet Derek's.

"This is unusually nice, Derek." She said with a smile, "I like it.

Derek looked awkwardly uncomfortable so she continued, "This really is brightening up my mood… I had such a bad fight with my mom."

Issac kicked Derek's foot.

"Oh?" Derek said as he shot a quick glare at Issac, "I didn't know you two fought."

"I get along better with my dad but he's always working late at the office. My mother is a very complicated person. She doesn't think before she speaks and she likes to control me. Our latest fight was about Boyd."

The waiter came right after that with a hot plate of fries and their milkshakes. Issac squirted ketchup onto his plate while Derek stared at Erica, anxiously waiting for her to continue.

Erica eyed him as she snatched two French fries from the plate and into Issac's plate of ketchup.

"Hey!" Issac said with a laugh.

Erica giggled and Derek spoke up, "And?"

"Oh right sorry." Erica apologized, "This is the first time you've given a fuck."

Issac coughed obnoxiously and took a sip of his milkshake while Derek's cheek's flushed pink.

"She hasn't even gotten the chance to know him. Every time I ask her if he can come over for diner she makes up some bullshit excuse so I called her out on it. Then she got really pissed off and basically called me a slut, which is false. Boyd is my first boyfriend minus that one kid Tyler who was my boyfriend in third grade. I know she's judging me on how I dress now and that's just stereotypical. I feel confident and happy so I like wearing what I wear. "

Erica then took a large sip of her chocolate milkshake, "Wow Issac you were right, these are fantastic! Especially at 1 am."

After a long moment of munching French fries and sipping their milkshakes Derek spoke, "We'll…tomorrow I'll go buy a bed just in case you need a place to crash again. Tonight you can sleep on the couch or with Issac."

"I only have a bed because Derek says I hog all the blankets." Issac stated.

"You do." Derek shot back with a small smile and took a sip of his milkshake. Only to realize that would be his last sip, "I like this place and I'm highly considering ordering another milkshake."

"A second round for the road then!" Issac concluded.

Derek put the last of the French fries on his plate, "I'll get Boyd a mattress too." He paused, "If you want to come to the store with me, you're more than welcome."

"I'd hold off on getting Boyd a mattress." She blushed.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Derek winced slightly and she blushed, "Let's just order the milkshakes and head back home."

Erica reached out and squeezed his arm before she and Issac got up and headed to the register.

_Xoxo _

Issac let Erica get the front seat again while he fell asleep in the backseat. The car ride was quiet with the radio low on some jazz station while Derek kept glancing at the rearview mirror at Issac.

"You know." Erica started, "It's hard to picture you the brooding pissed off Alpha laughing while eating French fries and chocolate milkshakes."

Derek smirked, "Yeah it's weird for me too." He paused as he pressed on the break at a stoplight, "I used to be semi normal and I'm sorry for being a crappy Alpha."

"Yeah well normal is overrated." Erica stretched out her hand and her claws came out, the sapphire blue shining off the streetlights, "And it's okay because you're a working progress. We all are because we're a very dysfunctional, weird little pack."

The light turned green as Derek and Erica exchanged looks. With another glance at Issac safely sleeping in the backseat and Erica who was sitting next to him, perfectly content, looking at her blue claws Derek stepped on the gas with a little hope for better days.

* * *

**A/N: I had other ideas for Erica in this piece but i went with the idea above. I just wanted to write some pack feels. REVIEW!**


End file.
